Traditionally, various sorts of the transformer having a winding realized by a patterned conductor on the sheet substrate is produced (for example, in the patent literature 1 and the patent literature 2).
FIG. 29 shows a sheet substrate which constructs a part of the transformer. The prior transformer comprises two sheet substrates 101, 103, and two sheet substrates 102, 104. The two sheet substrates 101, 103 construct the first winding. The two sheet substrates 102, 104 construct the second winding. The sheet substrates 101, 102, 103, and 104 are formed at its center with through holes 101a, 102a, 103a, and 104a, respectively. The through holes 101a, 102a, 103a, and 104a penetrate through the sheet substrates 101, 102, 103, and 104, respectively. The through holes 101a, 102a, 103a, and 104a have rectangular shapes, respectively. The through holes 101a, 102a, 103a, and 104a are surrounded by the patterned conductors 107, 108, 109, and 110, respectively.
In addition, the transformer further comprises interlayer connection members 116. The interlayer connection members 116 is disposed between the patterned conductor 107 and the through hole 101a of the sheet substrate 101. The interlayer connection member 116 is also disposed between the patterned conductor 109 and the through hole 103a of the sheet substrate 103. The interlayer connection members 116 are configured to connect the patterned conductor 108 and the patterned conductor 110 which construct the second winding. Furthermore, the transformer comprises interlayer connection member 112. The interlayer connection member 112 is disposed between the patterned conductor 108 and the through hole 102a of the sheet substrate 102. The interlayer connection member 112 is also disposed between the patterned conductor 110 and the through hole 104a of the sheet substrate 104. The interlayer connection members 112 are configured to electrically connect the patterned conductor 107 to the patterned conductor 109 which constructs the first winding.
The sheet substrates 101, 102, 103, and 104 are stacked in order. Subsequently, the sheet substrates and a pair of cores 105a, 105a are put together such that one of the cores 105 is attached to the sheet substrates from an upper side and the other of the cores 105 is attached to the sheet substrates from a lower side. Each the core 105a has an E-shape. Consequently, the transformer is assembled. (Refer to FIG. 29 B and FIG. 29 C.)
Patent Literature
[Patent literature 1] Japanese patent application publication No. 9-326315A, especially [0008] to [0010] and FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
[Patent literature 2] Japanese patent application publication No. 2003-272929, especially [0028] to [0044] and FIG. 1 to FIG. 6.